Spirits in the Garden
by YoshiStarX
Summary: Luigi meets a surprise when investigating a garden.


**Note: This fanfic was one of my first fanfics. However, I have updated this, fixing some of the problems I have mad when I first wrote this.**

* * *

It was nightime when Luigi hopped off the taxi. He was carrying his Poltergust G-40 in his arms. The nightime clouds covered the moon. Luigi looked at the place he was about to investigate: The Toadstool Royal Garden. It was a tall greenhouse with glass walls. There had been rumors of mysterious events occurring there such as glowing flowers and the lights flickering. Luigi was shaking nervously before he entered.

"I hope it's not a scary ghost." Luigi slowly opened the greenhouse door. It was dark as night in there. Only the light coming from the windows was present. There were a variety of flowers that have sprouted from the dirt beds, including the red tulips and the magic flowers. Some of them were missing while the smell was much fresher and cleaner than before; Luigi grew more terrified.

He wandered around the garden, checking for any ghosts. Luigi crossed the His heart pounded faster and faster. After many hours, there was nothing weird. He decided to check around the garden but as he did, he noticed a ghoulish figure. He tiptoed further and saw a female ghost with long brown tied into a braid. She was wearing a pink dress with a red jacket. It seemed to him that she was crying.

"Hello...," he greeted nervously, "who... are you? Why are you in this garden?" The ghost turned around, and Luigi saw her pretty face.

"I am Aerith Gainsborough," she answered, smiling. "What's yours?" Luigi faced blushed quickly.

"My... name... is Luigi," he answered, "I came here because of accounts of ghosts haunting this place, is that you?"

"Yes, this place reminds me of home." Aerith began to slowly float around Luigi. His eyes widened in confusion and surprise.

"Wait..., you have a previous life? That's impossible!"

"Yes but not in this world, I live in a planet called Gaia. I'm half Cetra, half human."

"Well, this country is the Mushroom Kingdom, full of a mushroom-like species called Toads. They are ruled by Princess Peach while my brother, Mario, protects them," said Luigi.

"Reminds me of Cloud," said Aerith as she looked down more sadly. Luigi tiptoed next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Cloud met me during a mission he was doing. He crashed through a roof of a church I was in. We later started fighting a guy called Sephiroth."

"That's what led to your unfortunate death?" asked Luigi.

"Yes, I was praying for a magic spell to stop a destructive Materia spell. However, he jumped out of nowhere and stabbed me to death, but I wasn't really scared," she answered. Luigi was very stunned by that response. He never even witnessed something that horrific. A feeling of empathy grew inside of him.

"You know, it I was in that same position, I would be yelling for my life," said Luigi.

"And how did you get into my world? Why are you in the garden" he asked. There was a moment of dead silence.

"I... I.. don't know," she responded, "I somehow ended up into this garden." Luigi thought of an idea to get her out peacefully. The ghost gave him a bright yellow blossom. Luigi gladly accepted the gift. Meanwhile, a white haired man with a long sword, which as Sephiroth, jumped out of the roof of the garden, stabbing Luigi from the back as he heard Aerith yell his name.

Luigi woke up and looked around. Neither Aerith nor Sephiroth was present. He realized that he didn't have any wounds. He was surprised, confused, and frightened. The only remnant that he saw was Sephiroth's sword and the flower. He then grabbed his machine and the flower, leaving the sword behind. Luigi ran outside. To his surprise, the taxi was there. The driver noticed him and let him inside.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"A flower," whispered Luigi. "Just a flower and a sword."

* * *

_Note: Any content related to the Mario series or Final Fantasy VII are owned by Nintendo and Square Enix respectively. All rights reserved._


End file.
